The new lemon variety ‘7ELS1’ originated as an induced mutation of ‘Eureka’ lemon (not patented). Varying degrees of Gamma irradiation from a Gammacell 200 (60C) source was applied to bud sticks of ‘Eureka’ in 1996 at St. Lucia, Queensland, Australia. The 1200 treated bud sticks were budded onto ‘Carrizo’ rootstock during June 1996, and the 1034 trees that survived were field planted at Emerald, Queensland, Australia during Autumn of 1997. As trees commenced fruiting, fruit from different branches on each tree were cut and inspected for seed numbers. This procedure was carried out during July of 1998, 1999 and 2000. The selection now known as ‘7ELS1’ was identified as showing consistently lower seed numbers than the parent variety with no apparent reduction in fruit size. ‘7ELS1’ also showed good fruit quality and good internal color in all three seasons. Budwood was taken from the original selection and budded to ‘Benton’ rootstock to establish mother trees. A further generation of trees was established by taking budwood from these mother trees and establishing granddaughter trees (again budded to ‘Benton’ rootstock), which were planted in 2003. All generations have consistently shown few or no seeds in each season.
‘7ELS1’ is a new and distinct lemon tree notable for its fruit, which produces consistently low numbers of seeds. Table 1 shows a comparison of ‘7ELS1’ lemon to ‘Eureka’ and other similar (unpatented) varieties.
TABLE 1Comparison of ‘7ELS1’to Known VarietiesPlant Part‘7ELS1’‘7ELS3’‘3ELSO’Tree: density ofAbsent orAbsent orAbsent orspinessparsesparsesparseTree: length ofVeryVery shortShortspinesshortLeaf blade:MediumMediumMediumlengthLeaf blade:StraightStraight orStraightshape in crossor weaklyweaklyor weaklysectionconcaveconcaveconcaveLeaf blade:Absent orAbsent orAbsent ortwistingweakweakweakLeaf blade:Absent orIntermediateAbsent orundulation ofweakweakmarginLeaf blade:AbsentAbsentAbsentemargination attipStyle: lengthShort toMedium toMediummediumlongFruit: ratioMediumLargeMediumlength/diameterFruit: positionAt middleAt middleAt middleof broadest partFruit: generalStronglyStronglySlightlyshape ofroundedroundedroundedproximal partFruit rind:Thin toThinThin tothicknessmediummediumFruit: number of seedsAbsent orFew toVaries,very fewmediumabsent orvery fewto fewPlant Part‘Code 3X97’‘Code 7B97’‘Eureka’Tree: density ofIntermediateAbsent orAbsent orspinessparsesparseTree: length ofShortVeryShortspinesshortLeaf blade:MediumMediumMediumlengthto longLeaf blade:IntermediateStraightStraightshape in crossor weaklyor weaklysectionconcaveconcaveLeaf blade:IntermediateAbsent orAbsent ortwistingweakweakLeaf blade:Absent orAbsent orAbsent orundulation ofweakweakweakmarginLeaf blade:PresentAbsentAbsentemargination attipStyle: lengthShort toMediumMediummediumFruit: ratioMediumMediumMediumlength/diameterFruit: positionTowardsAt middleAt middleof broadest partdistal endFruit: generalStronglyStronglyStronglyshape ofroundedroundedroundedproximal partFruit rind:Thin toThin toMediumthicknessmediummediumFruit: number of seedsAbsent orVaries,Manyvery fewabsent orvery fewto few